1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film magnetic head.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the known thin film magnetic heads for reading magnetic information in magnetic media such as hard disks is a thin film magnetic head comprising a magnetoresistive effect element (hereinafter referred to as an MR (MagnetoResistive) element), and magnetic shield layers provided through a nonmagnetic insulating layer on both upper and lower sides of the MR element (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-288806)
Incidentally, there are demands for decrease of Barkhausen noise as a property of a reproducing head included in the thin film magnetic head.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a thin film magnetic head capable of achieving adequate reduction in Barkhausen noise.